Falling in Love With an Organ Donor
by lupinlover73
Summary: Oliver Wood is playing proffesional quidditch. Besides his lovable, yet clumsy roommate Evan things are going great. Until he gets knocked with a bludger and ends up in St. Mungo's. There he meets a young witch and things become much more complicated.
1. Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Hospital Thingy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, her publisher, Warner Brothers etc. There is no money being made and is purely for enjoyment.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The last thing that Oliver Wood remembered was sitting on his broomstick, practicing with the rest of the Puddlemere United team, when a bludger came straight his way. From what he gathered from the rest of the team, as he couldn't remember a thing, it hit him and he had plummeted to the ground. This of course resulted in Oliver becoming unconscious and taking a trip to the St. Mungo's Artefact Injuries ward. Shortly after arriving he had woken up. "I'm so sorry Oliver, really I meant to hit it left," a man with blonde curly hair and green eyes looked at him. His eyes filled with sorrow, Evan kept muttering apologies. Oliver by this time had tired of telling Evan, who was a beater, that it wasn't really his fault and everything would be ok. Even though his head was spinning faster then a tilt-a-whirl he still thought of Quidditch. He knew of course that Evan didn't mean too hit that bludger his way. Evan was a good beater, he just needed some experience.. and perhaps a good pair of eye glasses.  
  
About five minutes after Oliver had woken up the rest of the team had been shoved out of the ward by a mumbling, motherly looking witch. The only one she allowed to stay was Evan; and this was only because he was Oliver's roommate and he had begged her relentlessly. "I'm sorry my dears, but we are busy and understaffed. A Medi-wizard should be here shortly," the plump witch said sympathetically and she patted Olivers arm before disappearing.  
  
"Bit odd that one eh?" Evan smirked, raising one eyebrow, "So any bets on which Medi-wizard we will get today?"   
  
Oliver snorted, as he tried to detain his laughter. A wizard in the bed next to him who had a somehow grown an extra limb glared at the two and promptly pulled the curtain back. Evan and Oliver had been to the hospital dozens of times between them and had a tradition of betting on which wizard or witch would be healing them that day. "It'll be that old git, Prollegum. He'll spend more time ranting and raving about how dangerous Quidditch is then healing me," Oliver remarked as he sat up. Instantly he wished he hadn't as his head swirled even faster.  
  
Evan gave a heartily laugh, not caring what the rest of the ward thought. "Well do hope they hurry up, I'm starved."  
  
"Leave it to you to think of your stomach at a time like this," Oliver said in a mock hurt tone.  
  
'·.¸('·.¸¸.·'´)«´¨·. .·´¨»('·.¸¸.·'´)'·.¸  
  
Airlia Smith walked briskly down the stairs from second floor, which was Magical Bugs, to the ground floor. They apparently were short staffed and Airlia was summoned down to help out. There was never any shortage of wizards who had blown themselves up or been hit by some shrapnel of a blown up object but today seemed especially busy. She briskly approached the welcome station to find out what ward she was needed in.  
  
"Afternoon Airlia, there's a Quidditch player that just came in. You might want to go help them out," an elderly witch, who was plump and graying, said smiling.  
  
"Mrs. Willington I still can not believe that anyone would subject themselves to such a violent game. I am starting to consider refusing to tend to them," Airlia replied as she haphazardly pulled her hair back into a bun.  
  
Mrs. Willington chuckled. "Now you remember the Medi-Witch code young lady," the elder witch said as she leaned closer as if to tell a secret, "And if you don't mind me saying so he's quite a looker."  
  
Airlia gave an irritated sigh and began to walk down the corridor. Airlia Smith did not, no matter how cute they were, have time for boys. Ever since graduating from Hogwarts she had done nothing but work, a trait she supposed was the reason she was put in Ravenclaw. Only last month she had gained her medi-witch certification and no matter who was her patient she was determined to act like a professional. Reaching her assigned ward she pulled back the curtain that was surrounding her new patient.  
  
Without looking up Airlia grabbed the clipboard at the end of the bed and began reading the supplied information. "Well, Oliver Wood is it? It looks like you'll be out of here in an hour tops." At this moment she looked up and herself looking one of the finest species of man she had ever seen. It was at this moment that she realized why Quidditch players had a tendency to be popular with the ladies. "Bloody hell, Mrs. Willington wasn't kidding," she thought.  
  
Oliver was taken by surprise when the young witch burst into his curtained off area and began reading his chart. Upon getting over the surprise he noticed that she was a girl and suddenly the flimsy hospital gown felt a tad small and revealing. Pulling the paper gown as far as it would stretch he still wasn't happy with the coverage and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Evan continued to just sit there, totally oblivious to his friends awkwardness or even the fact that another person had joined their ranks. Instead he was peaking around the curtain, trying to get another glance at the three armed wizard next to them. 


	2. I'd Rather walk a Blastend Skrewt

A/N: Hello there readers! I'm dedicating this chapter to my first reviewer EVER, avocado75(Whose LoTR story flows fantastically, I suggest you read it). Other then that keep reading and hopefully review. As well on August 3rd I am going on Holidays and I won't be back till the 13th. So expect a lot of new stuff on the 14th or so.  
  
"Blimey Oliver, you should see this guy! He has an extra arm that is just shooting right out of his shoulder. It keeps getting longer every second," Evan turned himself sideways to look at Oliver as he continued, "They better look at him quick or they will be treating you for an eye injury when his hand bursts through the curtain." It was at this moment that Evan finally noticed the new addition to their group. "Oh hello there," Evan muttered as he awkwardly rubbed his neck with his hand as Airlia gave him a reprimanding glare. "With something like that you can't help but be curious you know," Evan whispered as he sat down on a chair, thoroughly embarrassed at being caught.  
  
"I'm sure," Airlia commented and her eyebrows arched in amusement. Oliver stifled a laugh and managed to make it sound as if he was coughing. He pulled his arm out from under the blanket and cleared his throat; looking at Evan as though that was his intention. Airlia pulled out her wand and walked up to Olivers' bedside. "With you being a quidditch player I'm sure there is no reason for me to explain what I am doing as you're probably very aquatinted with the entire procedure," Airlia briskly commented as she reached for the blanket that was currently covering every square inch of Oliver that was below his chin.   
  
Oliver's hands whipped up grabbed the blanket by his chin, forcefully holding it there. He looked at Evan for some sign of support, but instead found Evan looking at the different pamphlets that littered the small side table. Suddenly he felt a tug at his blanket. Oliver whipped his head around. To his horror he saw that the witch was trying to pull the blanket down. "There is no way that I'm going to let this girl, or any girl for that matter, see me dressed in something the size of a paper napkin!" Oliver inwardly reflected. So he did what any self respecting man would do; he held on for dear life.  
  
After a few attempts at trying to pull the blanket down Airlia was getting frustrated. She threw her free hand to her hip and let out a loud, frustrated clack. "Now see here Mr. Wood, this would be much easier if you let go," she threatened. Airlia looked at the fully grown man who was now cowering underneath the covers.  
  
"We've never seen you here before and we're here all the time. In fact, me and Ollie over there are on a first name basis with most of the staff. It comes with the job I suppose. I'm Evan by the way," he commented as he casually flipped through a pamphlet on Dragon Pox vaccination, oblivious to the scene unfolding around him.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," Airlia stated, completely ignoring the question that Evan had sent her way. This spell caused Oliver to completely stiffen. She effortlessly slid the covers off and began to examine where the bludger had originally hit. As she worked Airlia felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She slowly looked up and saw that Evan was intent on her. Giving a small sniff she stopped what she was doing and looked at him pointedly. "My name is Airlia Smith, I was in Oliver's year at Hogwarts except I was in Ravenclaw, I just recently got my certification, and I am single. Now that you know my whole life story is there anything else or can I finish fixing your friend here?" Without waiting for a reply she went right back to work.  
  
Oliver listened to the banter between his friend and the young healer. His eyes, being the only part of him that could move, darted back and forth between them as he waited to see who would make the next move. To his great surprise Evan did not say a thing. Instead he went right on to a new pamphlet, Pregnant Parents. Oliver did notice however that there was a hint of displeasure in his eyes. At that point Oliver shifted his eyes so he looked at Airlia. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles across her pale nose. Everything about her was petite. Oliver decided she wasn't pretty, but cute. Cute in a sort of little girl way; your best friends' little sister cute. Although she said they both attended Hogwarts at the same time he did not remember her. Anyhow, Oliver's school life centered around quidditch and the only people he knew or remembered were on the house teams at one point or another. He reached his hand up and scratched an itch on his nose. He surprised himself when his hand made contact. At some point or another Airlia had taken off the full body bind and he hadn't even noticed. "I just need to go get a potion for you to take. It's in the other room, I'll be right back. You can change back into your clothes now if you want Mr. Wood," Airlia pronounced as she disappeared behind the curtain with a swish.  
  
Evan politely focused on the pamphlet while Oliver slipped on his sweater and jeans, throwing his robes over his shoulder. It didn't hurt except for when he fully sat up. At that point he experienced a slight pain in his side. "So what do you think of her? Seems a little to the point for me. She's cute though," Evan commented coolly, as he looked up over his pamphlet to judge his friends reaction.   
  
"She's all right, I don't remember her from school," Oliver simply stated. He stared at the floor and found himself counting the number of tiles in their section. He was on number 8 when he heard a small wince and looked dup. There was Evan focusing on his finger. "What happened?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I was putting the pamphlet back and the stupid bloody table gave me a sliver," Evan grumbled. His expression soon lightened and he raised his gaze to Oliver. "Do you think she'll pull it out for me?" He questioned, a sly smile forming on his face.  
  
"From her earlier reaction to you Evan, I bet she would rather walk a blast-end skrewt."  
  
Airlia reentered the room and held out a purple looking potion. She froze momentarily. "Oh bloody hell, he's even more handsome now that he's not in that dressing gown," she thought. Snapping out of her own thoughts she turned to Oliver and handed him the bottle, "Here Mr. Wood, you'll need to take this every night before bed for a week. And no quidditch for a week as well. There is only so much healing we can do, the rest has to happen naturally."  
  
Oliver looked at her in utter shock as he took the bottle. "A week with no quidditch?! But we are playing the Canons this Friday and I have to practice or we have no hope!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh please, it's not that big of a deal. We all know the Canons are complete rubbish. You'll do fine Mr. Wood," Airlia said as she ushered them out of the room. She grabbed Olivers arm before he left to clarify something, "Remember no quidditch for a week. If I even hear that you have touched a broom Mr. Wood I'll..."  
  
"Yes, I know Dr. Smith. And you can call me Oliver. Mr. Wood is my father," Oliver said as he glumly walked out of the room. He looked like a child who had wished for a certain present on a holiday and had gotten everything but.   
  
As soon as he left the room Airlia smiled and quietly whispered, " And you can call me Airlia." 


End file.
